The Betrayed King
by pantheman970
Summary: After Alduin's death ,Dragonborn Odysseus will have to keep travelling in order for Skyrim to be kept in peace!But in times of need he will have to become king.And a betrayal will change his plans! Updating soon!
1. The beginning

I am a major skyrim fan so I decided that I should write a story with my amazing writing skills. Maybe this is going to be a multichapter story…maybe….

In my story, the Dragonborn has defeated Alduin and he is going to try and make peace in Skyrim. Also he owns a sword that can control magic and sometimes cut other swords (MY VERSION OF EXCALIDER IN SKYRIM) Plus he is going to be king of a place, but a betrayal is going to set him back in his plans of peace.. But we will see as the story goes on…..

…..

Standing a the throat of the word ,and saying Skyrim makes you think of lot's of thing, especially if you are it's hero. Dragonborn Odysseus knows this very well. After defeating the word eater Alduin , he's adventuring days are over,or so he thinks….

There he is now wearing his Dawnguard armor, with the Dragon blade sheathed on his belt .HE didn't notice Serana coming up behind him…..

"Well done!You did it" She said with excitement

"Me?No, We!We did this!. The world is safe now "HE said matching her excitement

"As you wish" She continued

"NOW,THAT'S THE SPIRIT" He added

''What are we going to do now? Our work is do here, or at least I hope so!" Serana asked him

"I don't know…."He starts ,while grading the handle of his sword and looking down the mountain with Serana

"There just so many things to do….."He says a bit angrily

"You also have your family in riverwood, don't you" Serena asked

"Yes, I know, I am going to see them in some days" He answered

"You know we could go to Whirerun, deliver the news to the people and of course drink some ale at the inn, them go and see your Family" She said while putting her arm at his shoulder

"You know I like your thinking…."He said smiling…

"You always do" She said smiling also

"Let's start then, but let's go straight to Whiterun, it is a long way from Ivarsted?" He said while making a gesture with his hand so they would start walking

"Very well, then" She responded

After so hours of walking ,they arrived at the was nightfall so they headed straight to the inn

"We will talke to the Jarl tomorrow, I am tired" Serena said

"Ok,I am tired too" Odysseus added

But as he finished his sentence a woman screamed from the market

"HELP!HELP!SOME MEN ARE HERE ,THEY HAVE THE JARL!"

"Shut up, you woman "A man said and again another scream echoed through the market

"What's going on?'Serana said terrified

"I don't know but we must help" the dragonborn said

As they sprinted towards the market they saw a terrifying scene. Between dead bodies of guards , were a dozen armed men with weird marking on there armor. At the hands of what looked like their boss was the Jarl Balgruuf the Great severely wounded , around him some civilians. The dragonborn and Serana hid behind a building.

"People of Skyrim , gather around me, come with me, fight with me" The leader of the group was saying

"We will make skyrim a better place, apace of peace and quiet!The Nords of Skyrim will raise!"

"Why are you doing this , you Stromcloak bastard" Balgruuf said with a deep voice

"Oh my dear Jarl, I am not with Ulfrik. I follow the order of my Order!The Peace keepers !In order for Skyrim to de free we need to kill all of those who control it!

"You lair!SKYRIM IS FREE!THE DRAGONS ARE NO MORE!" The jarl shouted

"That's were you are wrong!Were you always were!but you will never make mistakes again" The boss shouted in rage and brow his sword , ready to kill the Jarl..

"What are we going to do?" Odysseus looked really worried now

"Why are we sitting here!Let's go save Balgruuf !" Serana said

"Let's do this" The Dragonborn said while he pulls out his sword, the blade was shining , a little bit against the moon light

"Stop this madness !Now!" He said while running and pushing the boss out of the Jarl's reach

"Serana ,take care of the Jarl and the other's while I take care of those thugs"

Serana only nodded and went at the Jarl's aid

"So the legendary hero of Skyrim is here!We out number you Dragonborn. Surrender now or worse thing will happen to you and those peasant's!

"I will like you to try and make me surrender!"Odysseus said with anger

"Wrong decision ,so might hero you are!Peacekeepers take care of this dog!Now!

Two thugs semiseriously charged against him. He used the fireball spell on one of the thugs and burned him on an instant. The other attacked him with his sword .He blocked it with his. Then they were circling around .At the blink of an eye the thug had the Dragonblade slit through his throat. Then he charged against a thug who was just not ready enough. Odysseus putted his sword between his stomach.

"Impressive Dragoborn! I must say,but we have an advantage against you!" The boss said with an evil laugh.

" And that is? "He asked still confident

"The element of surprise, you idiot!" A thug attacked him from behind while saying that, making a deep cut n his arm.

The dragonborn scream and turned to the thug , who was readying another attack. But before he could do anything more to Odysseus, he dead dy Serana's magic.

"You can thank me later!"She said with a smile

"Will do" He replayed

Now they were only five men left

"What are you looking at !Attach him!"The leader looked furious

But before they could do anything ,the two of them were with arrows in there heads and the other were burnig from the shout of the Dragonborn

"Die!Now!"The boss was sprinting with his sword drawn against the dragonborn

"Oh not today ,I am not "Odysseus said while attacking the boss ,his sword had a weird glow on it

Odysseus's sword hit the enemy's at it's base ,scattering it to pieces

The angry , filled with rage boss's face was now full of fear. As the sword was going down, Odysseus attacked the enemy straight to the chest. The sword has so much power that penetrated the boss's eyes were filed with emptiness

"Why did you did this?Why!"Odysseus said ,his filed with rage

"You will not get anything out of my" The boss stared at the Dragonborn's eye's

"We may filed ,but the others will succeed, l am sure" He added

"Who are the others?" The Dragonborn shouted, but the boss was already dead

"You saved lives today my friend" Balgruuf said getting up from the pavement with Serana's help

"My Jarl, you are injured, you must stay down" Odysseus told the Jarl

"I am fine, my friend, you should worry about other things "Balgruuf said with a laugh

"You should worry about your arm, listen to Jarl Balgruuf "Serana looked at Odysseus

"I will take a loot at it, in a bit" Serana said

"I can take care of myself"The dragonborn said

"Who were these people, what did they want?" Odysseus said confused

A captain came running towards the Jarl

"My lord ,are you alright?" he said

"Yes,Yes, I am fine,but I want a favor from you" Balgruuf said

"Anything you need ,my Jarl

"Tell the citizens to stay in their homes tonight and put the guard an patrol around the city!"

"Right away, my lord" The captain said and left

"They call themselves The Peacekeepers…."The Jarl started

"But they don't want something more ,than take over Skyrim" He added

"So they might have targeted the other Jarls?"Serana asked

"maybe, I don't know. But for the past couple of days, they were bagging me about peace….then ,as you saw they ambushed us, the citizens were running scared….."Balgruuf started

"My Jarl, My Jarl!"a sergeant was shouting

"Yes ,John ,tell me, what's the problem?" The Jarl said

"My lord , some of the men saw smoke coming from Riverwood" The sergant said in a worried voice

…...

So how was it? Bad or good

Tell me with a review


	2. The Disaster

I know I should have written a while back, but I still have not made up my now, enjoy the next chapter of my Skyrim story!

ALSO: I do not own Skyrim!It belong's to Bethesda

…..

A Disaster

"What!"Odysseus shouted

"I must go and help the people ….my family is there"

"No, you want! "The jarl said

"I will send some of my have done enough!I am sure that the smoke, has nothing to do with the Peacekeepers!"

"But my jarl….my family.."

"Listen to the Jarl!You are the people here would feel much safer when you are here!"Serana said

"I do not know…"The Dragonborn told Serana

"Stay here, Dragonborn!listen to your friend!Stay here."Balgruuf said

"As you wish," Odysseus said with annoyance

"John!"The Jarl shouted

"I am here my lord!"

"Send a dispatch of men, well equipped, to !And get Irileth!

"Yes, my jarl!"The sergeant said

"Now my friend, let's go to Dragon'sReach!I need to rest!

"Of course"The Dragonborn said to Bargruuf

And the three started to head towards Dragon's Reach

…

Somewhere in the vast snowy areas of Skyrim, a cult was having a meeting

"I am telling you…"Said, one man

"We should continue with the original plan!The One wants that!

'And who put you in charge here?"Another man said with anger

'We should start up plan B!Things are not going well!"

"No!You are wrong!You always were!"

"No, you are wrong!"

And there was shouting and cursing

"I say, we should follow what the One will say!"

"Shut up!"

"No, you shut !You little shit!"

"EVERYONE!"A voice echoed through the tunnel

"You will do as I say!"

"Yes, Master!"All of the high ranking officers said at once

"The Peacekeepers will stay true to their goal!'

"Of course, Master!"The first officer said

"To the end, we are with you!"Said another one

"The plan is being executed perfectly!We should have reports soon!"The master starting laughing

"Yes!Glory to the peacekeepers!For Skyrim!" the officers said with pride

"Well done!Now go!execute the plan!

"At once, Master!"And one by one the officers started leaving

….

"Everyone with me!To Riverwood, we go!"

Said John

'Yes, sir" answered the soldiers

The small company of men started to went towards the village

"We are going through the mountains!If someone is there we will have the element of surprise"Said john

The company was at the tower at the top of the they saw the village

"OH, NO!one of the soldiers said with terror

All of the houses were on fire, rubble everywhere, and you could barely see some bodies!

"Get your arses down there, Now!"Shouted the sergeant

As they were closing in on the village the smell of burnt flesh started to get to there were the bodies.

"Search for survivors!Someone must have survived!Some search the housesThe others search around the village

'Right away sir!"

But after a while, nothing was found!

"Poor souls!Who could have done something like that!"

"Sir, we found something!You might want to look at this!"

"What is it?"Siad john as he was starting to get over there!"

Once he arrived there, he gasped

"Someone, anyone!Go to Whiterun now!Get the Jarl and the Dragonborn!Now!We need their help!

At the ground near the officers were an insignia with weird colors and there was the coat of arms of the Dragonborn(And yes he has somewhat of an army in my story!)Next to the coat where guards who wore those two insignias and a battered and cut the body of a woman.

"Set camp a watch!" john shouted

And now the soldiers were waiting for the response and the men to arrive.

But after a while from the messenger's departure, Men started to appear from the Helgen road

"You know sergeant!"Said a man dressed in black

"You might need help, much sooner than you thick!"

"Who are…started John but he then he saw the insignia on the man's robes

"Men to arms!Now!Form a circle" shouted John

"This will get interesting"Said the man in black

But all of this: The guards arrival, the messenger and now the battle that was about to happen was watched from two pair of eyes from a bush not so far away

….

I hope you liked it.I will set up a program for my writing!I will continue both of my stories!

I really hoped my writing is improving!R&R


End file.
